Getting Scolded Is BadOr Not?
by Small Innocence
Summary: ONE SHOT! Allen always thought getting scolded is a bad thing, but is that true? Full Summary inside, slight OOC, a hint of KanAre if you look carefully.R&R please!


**Getting Scolded Is Bad…Or Not?**

A/N :

Hi! I'm Small INNOCENCE! I'm a new member and this is my first D.Gray-Man fic, so please be easy with the review please. Review after you read this story and tell me how you feel about it. I love reviews, so please give me some.

Pairing : Slight Allen x Kanda if you search carefully

Summary : Allen always thought that getting scolded is a bad thing. But as time goes by, he began to wonder if it was true or not.

Allen Walker was sulking alone in the porch of his room in the black order. He had just come back from his last mission with Kanda Yuu. The unsociable Kanda Yuu. And as usual, ended up getting scolded by the raven haired exorcist. The reason was quite simple. Well…maybe not too simple. He tried to protect a small helpless cat from a level II akuma. That almost cost him his life if it wasn't for his foul mouthed friend Kanda.

Kanda saved him from the akuma, just in the nick of time, and of course, followed by some cross rebuke from the raven haired exorcist. Allen thanked him of course, and got a usual 'che' as the reply from the exorcist.

"I was only trying to save the cat. What was wrong with that?" Allen muttered to himself, leaning to the steel rail of the porch stressfully.

Then Allen looked up to the sky. The night was so beautiful, he thought. The stars were shining up above him with such pretty innocent light, as if unaware of his feeling right now. The moon formed a sickle as if smiling to him kindly. But that wasn't what he needed right now.

Allen slid down and sat on the porch, embracing his knees and then placed his chin on the knees. His mind traveled to the past when Mana was still with him. Those beautiful times.

He remembered that Mana had scolded him a few times for doing something stupid, and sometimes, extremely dangerous. Allen's mind wandered to that wonderful time when his father was still there for him. He smiled sadly, knowing that those memories are only memories.

Allen then stared blankly to his dark room; he hadn't lit up the room yet. Then he recalled Mana's words that time. He was crying after Mana scolded him for playing with fire which almost burnt his hair.

'_I didn't do it to torment you, my child. But remember this; I'm scolding you for your own good. I do this because I do love you, Allen. I'm afraid of losing you…'_

Allen smiled as he thought so. At least Mana did love him. Then he remembered the way Kanda and Lenalee scolded him.

'…_isn't there anything important for you?!' Kanda spat angrily at the younger exorcist for saying that he would be the sacrifice to save the life of a mere doll whose heart held the INNOCENCE._

'…_why don't you ever want to fight with us?! What are friends for?!" Lenalee reprimanded, her voice trembled with anger and tears filled up her eyes._

Allen gazed to the seem-to-be-smiling moon. He thought and then smiled to himself. Perhaps Lenalee and Kanda did care after all. He came to realize something as he traveled.

A person wouldn't scold the people he or she didn't care about.

The thought warmed his heart. He came to realize from everything he experienced during his journey. People would not care about anything the person they didn't care about do. They could die for all they care.

But not for the people who cared about them.

The thought of losing someone important is painful. Allen had experienced that when he lost his father, Mana. That was why he decided to move forward, and never stopped until the end of his life.

He didn't want to feel the same sadness anymore.

He didn't want to see the people he cared about die in front of his eyes, with him unable to do anything for them.

He was scared of that.

Allen sighed to the stars gazing to him. He held out his hand as if trying to reach out to take the star in his palm. He smiled again to himself.

Perhaps Lenalee and Kanda really cared for him anyway.

Perhaps he had found the reason why he fought.

It was for those people dear to him.

For the kind and gentle Lenalee…for the harsh and irritating yet caring Kanda…for the annoying and playful Lavi…for the eccentric yet kind Komui…for his deceased father Mana…and for everyone else in the Dark Order, in his home now, he would continue to move forward.

He would continue to fight. He would not stop, as Mana told him.

That was when he suddenly heard the irritated voice of Kanda from the room which belonged to the raven haired exorcist.

"What are you doing there still awake, beansprout?! It's 12 o'clock in the night! Hurry up and go to sleep already! You're blocking the view." The harsh teen yelled.

Allen merely smiled at that. There's no way that the silver haired exorcist could be blocking the view, because Kanda's room was above his. That was Kanda's way of warning him that it was time to sleep already. Allen knew that.

His father used to scold him when he refused to go to sleep too. He would scold him and dragged him to his room, turning off the light and greeted him good night.

"All right. I'm going to bed now." Allen said, retreating from the porch and went back to his room, turning on the light.

"Hey Allen." Lavi suddenly approached from outside.

"Oh, hi Lavi." Allen smiled.

"Aren't you asleep yet?" the orange-haired exorcist asked.

"No. I was going to." Allen smiled.

"Sleep tight little beansprout." Lavi smirked as Allen pouted. He began to sound like Kanda with each day went by.

"You'll need the energy." He added. Allen snapped out of his thought and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Lavi." Allen said.

"Night, Allen. I'll see you in the morning." Lavi waved back to the silver haired exorcist and then moved on to his own room.

_Maybe…_

_I didn't make a wrong choice after all_

_Mana…_

Allen smirked. Getting scolded in gentle way wasn't so bad either. He thought and then went to change to his pajamas, turning off the light and went to a deep peaceful slumber.

_Tomorrow will be another nice day with my friends._

-Owari-

A/N :

How was it? Bad? So-so? Good? Tell me your opinion please! Remember this is my first D.Gray-Man fic, so be easy with the review please. Ciao!


End file.
